


Sending My Love

by SWLandsuperartist



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Happy Ending, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Love, Love Confessions, Sad, Sad Kara Danvers, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soulmates, SuperCorp Sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWLandsuperartist/pseuds/SWLandsuperartist
Summary: It's been a couple of months since Lena found out about Kara's identity and Lena doesn't want to speak to her. So Kara writes a letter to tell her how she feels.





	Sending My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, I just had this thought and had to write it down
> 
> Because I am soft for these two, I decided to give them a happy ending, I hope you like!
> 
> You are the reason by Calum Scott is part of the inspiration for this story.

Kara sat her kitchen island and began to write.

My Dearest Lena,

I wish that I could take back the way you found about me, I hate the way that it happened and I want you to know I would do it differently if I could. I cannot count how many times I almost did and I wish that I had, I wish that I could have had the courage to speak those words to you. It was ripping me apart keeping this from you. I don’t want to make excuses, I could give a you a thousand reasons why, but there is only one I hope you believe; I was scared.

I maybe the hero of National city, but with you, I am just me. You bring me to my knees and take my breath away. You are my light. I am so lost without you. Clark once told me I was strong for sending Mon-el away. He said if he had to make the same choice with Lois, he wouldn’t be able to. He also told me, that when he fights, he fights for her. I have thought about those words a lot and I realized a long time ago, that person that I fight for, the person I couldn’t give up is you, Lena. 

Since the day you walked out of my life, my world has fallen, I can’t smile or laugh. I miss you so much. Things have not felt the same, there is a hole, where there should be you. It feels like we are a world apart, there is this great distance between us and no matter how fast I fly, I cannot reach you, but I will never stop trying my love. I find myself thinking of you often and wandering how your day went, I miss our chats, I miss hearing about you latest project and watching your eyes light up when you talk about them. I miss you and I love you so much. I wish I could wrap my cape around you and hold you close.

I want you to know that I will never give up on you, I know that you need time and I will give you all that you need, whatever I have to do to make this right, I will give willingly, you are my heart and you are in my soul. Just please believe me I never meant to hurt you; I love you. 

Always yours

Kara

A tear rolled down Kara’s cheek, she folded the letter and placed it in an envelope. She sealed it with a kiss. Kara put on her suit and flew across the city to L-Corp. The lights were still on and Lena was at her desk, Kara watched for a moment and hoped that Lena would read her words and believe them. She closed her eyes and exhaled a breath. Then proceed to go closer and land on the balcony softly. She placed the letter on the table and knocked on the glass, before moving away out of sight.

\--------------------------------------------------  
Upon hearing a noise behind her, Lena spun around to find nobody there. She rose frowning and discovered the envelope. She unlocked the balcony door and went to pick it up. There was only one who could have got up there, so she knew there was no threat. Returning to her desk, she began to read. 

“Oh Kara, I really have been blind” she ran her fingers over the words ‘always yours’, as a tear rolled down her cheek. She held the letter to her chest and began to sob. Wiping her tears away, she decided to write back.

My Beautiful Kara,

The days since I walked away from you have haunted me, I have not been able to rest. I have struggled to process my emotions. Growing up in the Luthor home I was always taught to push them away, to shut them out, because they were seen as weakness and I had to be strong, so I boxed them up and built up walls. But then there was you. Before you I felt like I was sitting in darkness, but you came in and bathed me in light, you lifted me up, broke through my walls and began opening those boxes. You show me that feelings and love were not to feared.

So, when I found out about you, my world came crashing down and everything began spinning on its axis. Everything I thought I knew, felt like it had been ripped away. I have been so lost, nothing has made sense, until I received your letter. I see how blind I was to the truth. You have always been there and have always been showing me how much you love me. I am sorry my love. Every day I have thought about you and I hated the way I found out too. Lex stole that from us and I allowed him to. I allowed his words to consume my heart and cloud my feelings for you. I shut you out because I thought I was not worthy of your trust and that you couldn’t love me in the way I love you. 

Kara you are in heart and in every fibre of my being, without you my world has been cold and stark. You are my guiding light and I feel that too much time has been lost between us. If you are willingly, I would like to start again, to move forward with no more secrets, no more boxes and create a better future with you.

Your Lena x

Lena fold the letter and ordered an express delivery service. She paid extra, with strict instructions that it must be delivered straight away and in to the hands of the recipient.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Kara sat slump at her desk at Catco, she was spinning her pen when a very nervous young man approached her desk. “Kara Danvers” he said. “Yes” Kara questioned. The delivery man relaxed and a handed her the letter. “This is for you; can you sign here please” handing her his tablet. Kara sign and then turned her attention to the letter. Reading it her eyes lit up and a smile grew across her face. She shot out of the room, leaving her office chair spinning. 

Lena was walking back in to her office, when she was stopped in her tracks, by the sight of the blonde floating a few feet off of the ground. Their eyes locked and they both had a warm smile. Kara gently landed as Lena move towards her. Without a word they stared at each other intensely. Lena place her hand on the house of El and cupped Kara’s face with the other. Kara wraps her cape around her and she leans in, as Lena closes the gap for their first soft kiss. As they pull apart Lena realizes they are floating and she grabs Kara tightly. Kara smiles and whispers “I’ve got you”. Lena looks into her eyes and smiles. She relaxes and enjoys their embrace.


End file.
